Reunion
by Fififelicity
Summary: Three years after Sin, One year after Vegnagun and all is well with the world. Except that one person is still missing, and will never come back. That is, until the fayth decide they have other ideas. AURIKKU - You have been warned


_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Final Fantasy._

_Warning: Aurikku, don't like, don't read…_

**Reunion**

Auron was wet. He hated being wet. What was more, he had no idea where he was. One minute he had been on the farplane, floating with no purpose; the next he was sopping wet and underwater.

Instinctively he swam upwards, towards the surface. His long red coat pulled him back, down to the depths, but he struggled against it. He needed to breathe.

_He needed to breathe?_

He hadn't needed to breathe for many long years, but yet the burning in his lungs was unmistakeable. He kicked more forcefully, powering upwards until his head broke the surface and he was able to gulp fresh sea air into his aching lungs.

As he gazed around him, taking in his surroundings, his confusion increased tenfold. He knew this place; he had visited it many times in his service as a warrior monk. He knew those white sands and tropical cliffs, lit as they were by another beautiful Spiran sunset. Furthermore he knew who lived here. Or at least, he knew who had lived here when he had journeyed this world as an unsent. Who knew what time he was in now, or whether he was even there at all.

What he did know, however, was that he wanted to be out of the water and so he began to swim towards the Besaid shore. It was as he reached the sands, shining golden in the fading light, that the boy appeared.

"I should have known that this would involve you somehow," the warrior grumbled to the fayth which stood before him.

"This is your reward. Sorry it took so long. Hurry, they wait for you."

The boy began to fade from sight but Auron spoke before he could leave.

"Wait! Is this permanent?" Auron questioned urgently.

"You are alive. It is as permanent as any life is."

Auron nodded his understanding and the boy returned to his resting place. Now, at last, the final job of the fayth was complete.

Auron gazed towards the gap in the cliffs ahead. He knew it would lead to civilisation. Perhaps even to old friends. Perhaps even to a certain Al Bhed…

No, that train of thought was too dangerous. The fact that he was now seemingly alive didn't make that particular desire any more feasible.

Alive…He was taking this all very well, he considered to himself. He had spent so may years waiting for the time when he could finally surrender to that heavenly release that was the call of the farplane. But now he was dragged back he found that he wasn't particularly perturbed. In fact he felt…happy. A surge of amusement rose inside him and he let out a great guffaw of laughter, which echoed off the cliffs, causing a flock of exotic birds to rise startled from the trees. He was alive; truly alive, with no burdens, responsibilities or promises to keep. He was able to live his own life at last. With that thought he headed off along the path to Besaid village. There were some people he wanted to visit, if they were there.

XXXOOOXXX

There was a huge bonfire in Besaid that evening; a celebration of the third anniversary of the eternal calm. All of the guardians who had accompanied Yuna on her world changing journey were there - all except one of course.

Yuna sat with the arms of her returned knight around her, enjoying this evening, surrounded by her closest friends. Even Kimahri had made the journey from Gagazet to be here. There were new friends celebrating as well. Paine was busy talking with Lulu by the fire, while Gippal, Nooj, Baralai and even Leblanc had taken time out from the task of managing Spira to make an appearance at the event.

Little Vidina was proving to be a handful, as he had recently learnt to crawl. Yuna smiled to herself as she watched Wakka chase him around like a nervous mother hen. It was even more amusing when Kimahri tapped the harassed father on the shoulder.

"Kimahri think Wakka should relax."

Wakka blushed violently, the crimson hue clashing horribly with his hair as Lulu smiled consolingly in his direction.

Yuna was distracted, however, by Rikku who was uncharacteristically quiet, staring into the flickering fire. Kissing him gently, she disentangled herself from Tidus' embrace and approached her cousin.

"Hey" she addressed Rikku softly, interrupting the blonde's reverie.

"Oh, hey Yunie!" she replied, smiling up at her.

"You seemed a little sad…" Yuna began, getting straight to the point.

"Oh, I was just remembering that's all," she responded, brushing off Yuna's concern. But then she couldn't help asking the question that had been nagging at her so persistently all evening.

"It was all worth it…wasn't it Yunie?" She said quietly, in a timid voice.

"Rikku!" Yuna exclaimed, shocked by her cousin's enquiry, "The world is peaceful, and people finally have a future. Of course it was worth it!"

Rikku ducked her head. She hadn't wanted to shock her cousin like that, but she had just needed to reassure herself.

"I know. I'm sorry. Stupid question. I just wish we could have all been here to see it."

Yuna now understood her friend's melancholic mood, and patted her shoulder comfortingly.

"Rikku, he was already dead before the pilgrimage even began. But he wanted us to enjoy this. Like he said, this is our world now."

The young blonde sighed. Yuna would never understand if she explained the real reason why she missed the oldest of their group so much. He had been so much older, and so…not interested. It wasn't something that even she understood herself. She just knew that she missed him terribly and hated the fact that he wasn't there.

"I guess you're right Yunie," she smiled at her cousin lightly, not wanting her to worry as she clambered to her feet.

"I think I'm gonna go take a walk."

"Do you want me to come?"

"No, you stay," she reassured the brunette, "everyone's here to see you. I won't be long, promise."

She headed out from the ring of light around the fire, into the peaceful night. Yuna watched her go. And Yuna watched as a familiar figure appeared in front of her departing friend at the entrance to the village. Her eyes widened and her hand flew to her mouth as she realised who it was that she was seeing.

XXXOOOXXX

Rikku walked away from her cousin. She knew Yuna spoke the truth, but it still didn't make it easier. Auron may have been dead, but he had still been a friend. And to her he had been that much more. She began walking towards the beach, but then realised there was a figure stood in the gateway to the village. His face was in shadow, but she knew that red cloak anywhere, it had filled her dreams for long enough. He stepped forwards, and the distant firelight lit up those painfully familiar features, half hidden behind his ever present cowl.

"Hello Rikku," he said in his rich, gruff tones. She could only squeak in response, her words having escaped her at the sight of the man she had been so deep in thought about. Then, without warning, she ran at him full force, barrelling into him and squeezing him tight. He couldn't help but laugh slightly as he looked down at her.

"It's nice to see you too"

"Auron…you were…dead"

"The fayth had other ideas…" he remarked lightly.

"It's been 3 years…"

"Well I always did like to show up late to a party."

She looked up at him, wanting to say so much. But what could she say to this apparition? In her mind she had rehearsed a million scenes like this, where she told him all that she had wanted to for all these years. Instead all she could utter was a simple

"I missed you."

The statement surprised the reserved Ronin. She had missed him? He was given little time to consider this, however, as a crowd of other people, alerted by Yuna, were rushing towards them.

"Sir Auron…" Yuna spoke so softly she was almost whispering; her respect for her legendary guardian had been massively increased by his miraculous reappearance.

"Yuna" he nodded towards his summoner.

The blonde boy he had pulled from Zanarkand pushed his way to the front of the crowd, a huge grin on his face.

"Auron! You've come back!" he shouted in his excitement, clapping the steadfast warrior on the shoulder.

"You also, apparently," he responded coolly, although he couldn't help smiling behind his cowl. It seemed the fayth's generosity had extended beyond himself, and he was glad the boy had also been given a second chance at life.

Wakka and Lulu were also there, staring at him. His sharp eye saw how Wakka's arm encircled the waist of the mage. And was that really a child peeping out from behind her skirts?

"You've been busy." He nodded towards the couple and Lulu blushed. Wakka however addressed his friend.

"How…how is this even possible?"

"The fayth believed…I deserved a reward. So here I am."

"Alive?" the perceptive Lulu asked, quickly recovering from her brief embarrassment.

"Yes. I am alive"

"So no disappearing this time?" Rikku asked uncertainly, having finally released him. He took the opportunity to see her properly for the first time. She had grown into a beautiful woman, that was for sure, he thought as he watched her long blonde braided hair shine in the dancing firelight.

"It is not my intent, no." he responded, again unable to stop a smile. He really was here, alive. It was almost beyond belief.

"Hey, well what are we doing stood over here?!" Tidus asked excitedly. "Now we have two reasons to celebrate!"

He led the red clad guardian and the rest of the group back to the fire and the celebrations began in earnest.

XXXOOOXXX

For a long time Auron was inundated by people repeatedly welcoming him back. Tidus particularly was elated, and he kept doing impromptu back flips. Yuna too seemed flushed with happiness as she laughed at Tidus's antics. Auron was glad to see the two charges his friends had entrusted him with so happy, and so obviously in love. After all they had been through, he reflected, they deserved this peaceful happiness, the rest of their lives stretching ahead of them.

There was however one person present who did not seem quite so elated. In fact Rikku, who Auron remembered as always leaping at a chance to celebrate any occasion, had removed herself from the crowd and was stood alone by the tree line. Auron couldn't resist shaking himself free of his latest well wishers to approach the young Al Bhed.

"You seem…quiet"

"I'm sorry Auron, I'm fine." She shook her head, a trace of her playful smile being forced onto her face, "You should go enjoy the party, it's gotta be your first for a while!" She turned away from him, staring into the darkened woods.

"Rikku, look at me."

She laughed bitterly at his comment.

"That's what you said last time when we met. And then you left."

"Rikku…"

"Why didn't you tell us, huh?" she turned on him now, anger flashing in those deep green eyes.

"You just left, out of the blue. We didn't even get to say goodbye!"

"That…was the way it had to be," he tried to explain, regret in his voice.

"No! No it wasn't. You could have told us! Prepared us! Maybe then we would have been able to adjust easier. Maybe then I wouldn't have…" her voice trailed away again as she turned from him to mask the tears in her eyes. Auron watched her quietly before asking the question that had to be asked.

"Wouldn't have what, Rikku?" his voice was quiet, curious as to her response. She turned back to him, almost defiant in her response.

"Maybe I wouldn't have fallen in love with you."

There. She'd said it. It was all out in the open now. Maybe now, when he brushed her off, laughed and told her she had pined for no reason she could finally start the process of getting over him. Of leaving behind these stupid, powerful feelings that she didn't want, but yet couldn't stop. She loved him; she had known that for a long time. And she hated it because she knew it was just a stupid dream that would never come to reality. She had kept a façade of happiness over all these years since his disappearance, although their trip to the farplane had brought back painful memories. She had known for a long time her heart was lost, and her love would never be returned. The fact that he had returned did not change that stark reality. He had never shared her feelings, she was convinced of that.

So it was a huge shock when strong arms reached out and pulled her round to face him.

"What did you say?" he asked her quietly in that rich voice that made her yearn for him even more.

"I…I love you" she admitted, more timidly now, twisting her face slightly in anticipation of his response. Would he be angry with her?

She was almost paralysed with shock as his lips found hers. All thoughts of ignoring his feelings had vanished at her admission. He had never imagined that this youthful beautiful girl could return his feelings. Now, however, he had leave to plunder that youthful mouth without regret. As they broke apart she gazed up at him, hardly daring to believe what had happened.

"What was that?" she asked breathless.

"It's called a kiss…" he smirked, and she hit him playfully.

"Meanie! You know what I meant. What does this mean…for us?"

He fixed her with his one eye, seriously now.

"It means, Rikku, that I love you too."

There was a silence between them as the two of them took in the meaning of the words that had passed between them. She was conscious of his strong arms still encircling her, and she lifted hers slowly, looping them around his neck, running them through his peppered hair.

"This may take some explaining," Auron warned her, secretly revelling in her touch.

"I don't care," she murmured. And this time it was she who kissed him as fireworks from the vicinity of the temple began to explode above them, sending beautiful sparks into the deep peaceful Spiran sky silhouetting two souls, finally joined, finally reunited.

XXXOOOXXX

_For those who have read my other Aurikku, I apologise for the continued lack of an epilogue, and hope this will make up for it slightly. I just had a desire to show a reunion that encompassed a continuation of everyone's story to a small extent. Hope you enjoyed, please review!_


End file.
